Beware The Cheetah!
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: PRJF Parody Fic! Dai Shi has a new plan to overthrow the Rangers once and for all by replacing one of thier teammates with a robot copy that'll make thier lives a living hell. How long will it take for them to figure this one out? Slight Casey/Lily. Crack


_Author's Note: I know I havent been on here alot. Quite a few things going on in my life at the moment and I usually try to post a new story every month, well now I'm finally getting around to it. This is a parody fic I did a while back. I was sweeping through some old files and came across this gem. Anyway I hope you guys find it as funny as I do. I'd like to thank JDPhoenix for letting me use their idea which if your familar with her (?) work you'll see later in the fic. Hope you guys like it, here is Beware The Cheetah. Enjoy. _

**Beware The Cheetah**

"Camille!" Dai Shi yelled as his servant came into the room.

"Yes Dai Shi." she bowed.

"I have a new idea, instead of just using monsters to attack the Rangers. Why don't we have one of their own attack them?" he asked. In the middle of the throne room stood a figure with a long yellow sheet draping it.

"Go on." she said.

Dai Shi removed the sheet revealing Lily causing the chameleon to jump back.

"The Yellow Ranger?!" she said.

"Not quite, this is a robot I created that looks and acts like the real Lily Chillman but I added an aggressive feature within her matrix that will makes the Rangers' lives a living hell." he told her.

"Oooh, I like that." she purred.

"Yes, imagine the Rangers being driven to sheer madness by their teammate. In super bitch mode, keeping them up throughout the night and they'll be powerless to do anything about It." he said.

"Makes me wish I thought of that." she said.

"Yes, now help me capture her." he said.

"As you command, and I have just the monster in mind." Camille said as a Ren Shi warrior came in through the double doors.

"Perfect, take him with you." he nodded.

"Yes my lord." she bowed before making her way out.

Over at the pizza parlor the alarms went off in the loft as the team gathered around the tvs and saw Camille attacking the city with a group of Ren Shi and a piranha monster. Camille looked up at the camera, though heaven knows how she knew it was there and taunted our superheroes.

"Come get us Rangers!" she yelled.

"Let's go guys!" Casey said as they grabbed a vine and headed towards the chute and morphed instantly before arriving at the battlefield.

After throwing some punches and kicks and giving the Ren Shi a general beat down their next opponent was of course the piranha monster who had a very original name.

"I am Piranha Man! Scourge of the Deep, and now you shall face my epic fishy --whoa, whoa wait. Is that the best you come up with?" he asked someone off screen.

"Really? You lazy bastards, all right let's start over. Rawr! I'm out to get you!" he yelled.

"We really need to hire better writers." Casey said. The Rangers assumed a fighting stance as the monster came towards them.

Piranha Man tore through the ranks dispatching each of the Rangers before reaching Lily and put his fishy hands on her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she told him.

"Lily!" Casey yelled sprawled out on the ground.

Wolf Ranger got to his feet and threw himself in the air to attack Piranha Man before an airborne Camille struck him down. Dominic took his turn but was blasted by the monster before he could even get close who fired an energy beam from his hand nailing the Rhino Ranger in the chest. Theo was the next one to go after him before coming into contact with Camille slashing him across the chest with both Sais. But the Blue Ranger wasn't about to give up as he drew his Tonfa. Sadly Camille would dispatch him just as easily.

Finally Casey was up on his feet and decided to use his awesome motorcycle on Camille.

"Strike Rider, cruise!" he said bringing for his motorcycle and a protective vest for unexplained reasons.

"Strike Rider, high speed!" he yelled as the bike switched to attack mode and raced towards Camille.

Fortunately the chameleon jumped out of the way before the bike could even come close to attacking her. Except now he was on a crash course with Lily and Piranha Man. The alarm sounded on his bike, as the monster jumped out of the way leaving Lily to be struck by the bike. Hitting the brakes real fast he swerved past her and crashed through a wooden fence setting off a magnificent explosion as the other Rangers looked on in horror. At the crash Casey laid sprawled out on the ground with wires and circuitry coming out of the bike and broken pieces of technology and debris littered the ground along with the lawn furniture he crashed into.

"Oh man." Casey said taking off his helmet.

"Wow, that's not something you see everyday." the monster commented.

Camille grabbed Lily from behind and pressed the button on the side of her helmet that made her demorph and had her in her clutches. The remaining boys ran towards her and were knocked to the ground by Camille's tongue lashing before teleporting out. The monster made his exit as well while Casey raced back towards them arriving too late.

"What did they want Lily for?" asked Theo.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It can't be good." noted RJ.

"This is all my fault." Casey told them.

A minute later they arrive in Dai Shi's castle as the chameleon brought her into the throne room.

"Let go of me!" Lily yelled as she struggled in the chameleon's grip being dragged in before Dai Shi.

The Lion Lord leaned forward in his seat as he observed their entry.

"Greetings Lily." he told her.

"What's this all about Jarred?" Lily thrashed.

"Let's just say things are about to get a lot more interesting for your friends." he said unveiling the robot double. Her eyes widened in shock.

"A robot? Why?" she asked.

"Because I feel like it. Take her away." he ordered Camille.

Lily struggled against her captor and dug her heels into the floor as Camille dragged her towards the double doors.

"You're going to pay for this Jarred! My friends will know that's a copy!" she yelled as she was escorted out he door.

"Perhaps, but by then it will be far too late." he smirked as he turned back to the robot Lily.

"Isn't that right my dear?" he said.

"Yes master." the robot nodded and smirked.

Back at the pizza place the Rangers were figuring out a plan to save Lily.

"Come on we got to hurry up and save her!" Theo yelled as he rushed downstairs in a blue polo shirt and black pants.

As soon as he opened the door there stood Lily in civilian gear.

"Hey Theo." she chirped.

"Lily?" he said and was pushed aside by Casey. The Blue Ranger yelped as he fell to the ground.

"We thought you were with Dai Shi?" he asked.

"I got away from them." she said matter of factly.

"But the question is how?" asked RJ.

"I have my ways, I'm a Ranger remember." she smiled. The guys looked at each other.

"Yeah, all right." said Casey and RJ

"Sure." Theo added.

Dominic had just come down stairs in his Ranger jacket when he saw her at the door.

"Let's make a victory pizza." RJ said as they headed in.

"Yeah." she said tilting her head to the side smiling as she went in. Only Dom seemed a bit suspicious at the sudden return of the Yellow Ranger. But what did he know? He was the new guy.

A while later they were making pizza as Lily took a handful of flour and threw it in Theo's face as she caught the flying dough above her.

"Lily why did you do that?" he asked face covered in powder.

"Oh lighten up will ya? It's just flour it's not going to kill you. _That's what I'm here for._" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said going back to work.

"Your weird Lil." he said shaking his head at the girl.

Lily simply smiled as she continued working on the pie. It was then a surprise guest walked into the pizzeria it was none other than the legendary Chuck Norris.

Casey stood at the front counter and couldn't believe who it was.

"Chuck Norris!" he said and raced behind the door.

"Hey guys you wont believe who's out here!" he said excited.

"What's going on?" RJ asked coming down stairs.

"Chuck Norris is right outside!" he said.

The rest of the team looked at each other dumbstruck.

"Chuck Norris?" RJ said as they went out to the storefront.

"Hey, can I get some service?" he said with a nod.

"Of course, I'm RJ and thank you for choosing Jungle Karma Pizza. What can I get you?" he said taking his place behind the counter.

"Yeah I'd like a large Beef Buster pizza an order of Cheesy Serendipity Bread and a large Coke to go." he told them.

"All right that'll be $21.95." as RJ looked up he saw a ninja trying to sneak up on Chuck.

"Uh...Mr. Norris?" he said. He looked up at RJ.

"You excuse me for a minute?" he asked.

As the ninja attacked Chuck elbowed him in the gut, wrapped his arms around the guy's neck and dropped to his knee smashing his neck into Chuck's shoulder. The Rangers looked on in shock as the ninja fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Did you just kill that guy?" RJ asked.

"Yeah I think I did. I'll get that cleaned up for you." he said picking the ninja up and throwing him over his shoulder.

The rest of the patrons looked on as he went out the door and dropped the ninja's body in the bed of his truck on top of some other ninjas.

"Third one today." he said and turned to see the Rangers standing before him.

"So...you do this on a regular basis?" Theo asked.

"Yeah they just come out of the woodwork, you think they would have learned by now." he said.

"Well before you go do you think? Eh, could we?" Casey said.

"Could we have your autograph?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. Got any paper?" he asked.

The boys looked at each other and rushed back inside. Norris chuckled as he made his way back inside.

"Some things never change." he mused as he went back to get his order.

A while later he stood at the counter receiving his pizza when the guys came running back to him.

"All right, who do these go out to?" he smiled.

"Casey."

"Theo."

"Dominic."

"Fran!" the guys looked back at her.

"What? I want an autograph too. It's not everyday you meet Chuck Norris." she said swooning.

"Don't you want one?" he asked Lily.

The robot looked at the group and didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"I'm just waiting for them to get done." she told him.

"All right." he signed autographs for the gang before Lily came up to him and got hers.

He turned to receive the pizza and gave the owner one as well.

"Thanks RJ." he said as he stretched out his arm, Casey saw an Order of the Claw tattoo on his arm.

"Hey uh...Chuck. Have you...have you ever met the uh, Power Rangers?" he asked.

"Yeah they asked me to join a few times, but I'm not a big fan of spandex." he said.

"Oh." he said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." Case said.

"Good to see you again Chuck!" RJ called as he left.

As soon as he was gone, Case spun around to face RJ.

"I saw a Master tattoo on his arm." he said.

"Oh yeah he's Master Norris, one of the best fighters in the world for obvious reasons." the wolf master said.

"What's his animal spirit?" Casey asked.

"Don't know he's never revealed it. Although I've heard it's one of the legendary beasts probably a dragon or something. All right well now if you're finished beholding the awesomeness that is Chuck. Everyone back to work." RJ told them.

The group then departed as some of them went back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe I got Chuck's autograph." Theo stated to himself.

The alarm sounded in the loft as several of the guys made their way upstairs. A few minutes later the rest of the team gathered infront of the TV to see the Piranha Man was back in action.

"Looks like some things never get old." Casey said. Theo and Dominic nodded as they took to the vines and went through the shute.

The five Rangers morphed and arrived in town shortly thereafter. When the Rangers did arrive large chunks of concrete were fall to the streets as people ran for their lives. To their surprise the monster was already giant size.

"Ok, well so much for that." Casey said already in Jungle Master Mode.

"Guess we know what time it is then." said RJ.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" they yelled as their zords appeared behind him. Dominic leaped to his Rhino Steelzord.

The Penguin and Antelopezords became the legs of the Megazord while the Gorillazord formed the upper body and head.

"Jungle Master Megazord!" they yelled.

"Wolf Pride Megazord!" yelled RJ.

"Rhino Steelzord Warrior Mode!" said Dominic.

The three Megazord stood in the middle of downtown ready to take on the threat to their city.

"Hey wait a minute how come there's three of you?!" the monster asked.

"Because we get paid to pound your ass into oblivion." Casey said.

"All right then let's do this! Savage Spin!" RJ yelled as the Wolf Pride's arms began to spin.

The Purple Ranger's Megazord raced towards him, the monster threw up his arms his terror as the Megazord struck him with it's high spinning paws and could feel it tear into him as sparks flew from his chest and arms.

"My turn! Rhino Blade, Super Slash!" Dom yelled as he swung his sword forming a massive kanji.

The Wolf Pride dodged as the energy blade sliced into the monster.

"Now ours." Casey said as his teammates joined in.

"Fury Fists!" they yelled as the Jungle Master delivered the finishing blow.

"I should have looked at the contract better! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" he yelled before exploding.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Casey remarked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat." Theo said.

"Let's get back to the pizza place." Dom replied.

"RJ is it all right if we close early?" Theo asked.

"Yeah I suppose so it's only an hour till closing." He said still within the Wolf Pride.

"Great." He said.

A while later the gang was back at JKP as RJ turned the sign on the door to close the rest of the group went to crash upstairs in the loft.

"Well this was quite a day." Theo told them.

"You said it." Casey said exhausted.

Lily plopped down next to Casey in a red beanbag chair and rested her head on his chest. Theo sat in a blue beanbag chair while Dom crashed in a hammock. Fran came upstairs a moment later to check on the team.

"How you guys feeling?" she asked.

"Tired." Replied Casey. Their mentor came up stairs not long after.

"All right storefront's closed up for the evening. Why don't you guys kick back, relax and enjoy the rest of the evening?" he told him.

"Thanks RJ." Theo said.

"Yeah I'm just glad all of that is over." Casey said as Lily lay on his chest.

Back at Dai Shi's the real Lily remained in a cell as the lion master watched.

"The worst has only begun Rangers." He smiled.

_AN: Dun, dun, dun. XD Well what did you think? Hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to JDPhoenix for letting me use her Cheesy Serendipity Bread line from Jungle Karma Pizza Specials. As I told Phoenix, I'm a man of my word and will usually ask if I can use someone's idea for a fic. Anyway let me know what you think of this fic and if you want to see more. The holidays are coming up and I thought this would be a good time to post before everyone goes away next week. Have a Happy Thanksgiving. _

_Please Review (or Chuck Norris will be at your door.) XD_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
